


Long Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e18 17 People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-05
Updated: 2001-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A series of long days are coming, but it has to start with one . . .





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

RATING: PG (arguments, couple of bad words, I think)   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The West Wing" or anything related to it, besides my   
little trinkets and souvenirs. I also don't own "Long Day" which is a song   
written by Rob Thomas for Matchbox Twenty.   
SPOILERS: Takes place right after "17 People" but before "Bad Moon Rising"   
NOTES: Not really sure where I started to go with this, but this is what I   
ended up with. It's just something that I don't think I've seen yet, so I   
thought I'd give it a shot. Of course I had to put a song in there. Plus   
thanks to my always wonderful beta AJ who tells me whether or not it's   
suitable for the outside world.   
SUMMARY: A series of long days are coming, but it has to start with one... 

It's sitting by the overcoat,   
The second shelf, the note she wrote   
That I can't bring myself to throw away 

  


The light was still on in the Oval office as he approached it slowly.   
He had reservations about coming here, but somewhere inside him, he felt it   
was the right thing to do. As he leaned in the door, Mrs. Landingham absent   
from her desk, he saw President Josiah Bartlet sitting at the big desk,   
reading something with an intense look on his face. He watched Bartlet for a   
few moments, his eyes scanning the powerful man that sat before him, the   
powerful man that would never rule *him* but yet always seemed to intimidate   
him, even when it was *his* right to be angry. No. It was never his right to   
be angry at the President.   
Bartlet lifted his gaze and looked at his visitor. They met gazes and   
held them for a while. Bartlet seemed to stare straight into the younger man,   
and there was something in his eyes that communicated the fact that the   
visitor was expected. he nodded and then received a nod in return. As he rose   
to his feet, he gestured for his visitor to come all the way into the office.   
"John."   
"Mr. President." 

  


And also   
Reach she said for no one else but you,   
Cuz you won't turn away   
When someone else is gone 

  


"I hear you've been busy." Jed said as he handed over a glass of   
water. John Hoynes shifted uneasily in his stance. "Have a seat." Jed said,   
gesturing for the couch. No, it wasn't a statement. It was an order. John sat   
down and sipped his drink, watching as his leader took a tentative sip of the   
glass of bourbon he held. "Abbey's quite mad at me, John."   
"What about?" He replied, not sure he cared. He didn't know what he   
was doing here. He didn't *like* Bartlet. Bartlet didn't like him. There was   
no logical reason that they were sitting here together in the Oval Office.   
"There were some things about the State of the Union that she found .   
. . communicative." Jed said. John resisted the urge to roll his eyes and   
sigh. The State of the Union had shocked him too.   
"I must admit, I too was surprised." He finally settled on saying. Jed   
raised an eyebrow and then nodded.   
"She's in New Hampshire now." He said softly. "She wrote a note. She   
said we had a lot to talk about, and we do. You, me, her. A lot is going to   
happen." He said. John paused.   
"Sir, are you planning on running for re-election?" He asked. Jed   
paused. "Sir, you made her a promise. You made me a promise."   
"I've got the bug, John." Jed said simply. John collapsed into the   
couch, stunned by the five simple words. 

  


I'm sorry 'bout the attitude   
I need to give when I'm with you   
But no one else would take this shit from me 

  


"John, listen--" Jed started but his vice president was not hearing   
him. There was a sudden sharpness to the air and he stopped speaking when he   
met the younger man's eyes. "I'm sorry, but you want this so badly, you know   
what it's like. I want to stay. When my term is up, you will still have a   
chance."   
"You said, one term." John said, his voice almost a growl. Jed   
narrowed his eyes.   
"Watch it. This time, this place, you'll still show the proper   
respect." He said, his voice in turn close to a hiss.   
"I kept your secret, Jed. You trusted me with this secret. The only   
reason I agreed to be your vice president was because you promised Abbey one   
term. You said 'one term, John, and then she'll be all yours' and I quote!"   
John snapped. "You're telling me that I have to put up with four more years   
of being pushed around by your staff, undermined by the people who work for   
you, and constantly referred to as the dog on your leash. Four years that you   
promised me that I wouldn't have to deal with at all."   
"Don't snap at me, John. For at least two more years, I'm still the   
President, and I haven't decided anything yet!" Jed shouted. There was a   
biting pause in the room as the tempers tried to cool. "I have to talk to   
Abbey. Leo knows about the deal, and he knows about you. Toby got curious   
when you sent polls out into the field, something I must say I'm a bit angry   
to hear about, and I had to tell him." He explained slowly.   
"Ziegler knows?" John said softly, feeling a bit satisified on the   
inside. He had given Toby a clue, several in fact, and the man had sniffed   
them out. But the clue was to find out if Toby might be the right person to   
recruit into his own team, not to bring out the issue that Bartlet might run   
again.   
"Yes," Jed said softly. "And we're releasing it. Eventually. We're   
meeting with the White House Counsel."   
"You're telling the public?" John asked, this time his voice a little   
more incredulously. Jed paused.   
"Eventually. We have to find out if I'm in any legal trouble, and if I   
am, what we can do about it." He said. John sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
"John, I really am sorry." Jed said softly.   
"No." John said. "You're not." 

  


And I'm so   
Terrified of no one else but me   
I'm here all the time   
I won't go away 

  


"What do you mean?" Jed asked. John sighed and then gave Jed a   
questioning look, communicating with his eyes that he wished to rise to his   
feet. Jed got the message and nodded. The Vice President rose to his feet and   
began pacing the room slowly.   
"You could have predicted this. Everyone talks about the Presidency   
bug. I knew it was going to bite you. You promised me that it wouldn't, and I   
believed you. You gave me your word that the bug wouldn't bite you, Jed."   
John said, not looking at the elder man. Jed decided to let the informality   
slide. This was a conversation that needed it.   
"I couldn't have predicted this." Jed said softly.   
"We may not like each other, but I'm not stupid and neither are you.   
The moment you felt it within yourself to *be* President of the United   
States, you got bitten by the bug and you know it." John retorted. Jed sighed   
and rubbed his eyes. Finally he nodded.   
"I needed you, John." He said softly. "I needed you to get here, I   
need you to stay here. I know that I made you a promise, but you know what?   
You could have predicted this as easily as I could have. I never intended to   
come into this and break my word. I didn't know what I was getting into. I   
went from being a Governor to this, John. You know how that is."   
"No, unfortunately I don't. Not yet." John retorted. Jed sighed.   
"I'm still trying to figure this all out, John. I don't know anything   
for sure yet. Neither of us do." He said. There was another silent pause.   
"John, why did you come here tonight?" The President asked suddenly. Hoynes   
looked at his superior and then at a random spot on the wall.   
"Because I knew that this was a conversation we needed to have sooner   
or later." He said softly. 

  


It's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away   
It's me, and I can't get myself to go away   
Oh God shouldn't feel this way 

  


Jed Bartlet got to his feet and looked around the room. There were   
times when he could stand in a crowded room, smiling and shaking hands with   
strangers, and he would feel completely alone. He knew Abbey felt like that.   
That night, after they had talked in the kitchen and he had to leave to back   
to being President, she had to get up and go into the next room, smiling and   
shaking hands with people she barely knew. Did she feel alone in that room   
that night? Did he make her feel that way? Now he glanced across the room and   
saw his Vice President staring at the wall, waiting for him to say something.   
In this room, right now, Jed was not alone. He didn't feel alone.   
"I needed you then, John, and I need you now. I need to know that you   
are going to stand by this administration." He said softly. "I need to know   
that when it comes time to announce the fate of this administration come   
2002, you're going to stand by whatever it is."   
"How can you ask me that?" John retorted, spinning to look Jed in the   
eye. "After all this, after all that I've done and put up with, how can you   
ask me that?" He asked angrily.   
"You sent polls out to the field, John. You're getting ready to tell   
the world that you're going to run for president in 2002. If Toby could pick   
up on it, anyone can, and if they pick up on it, John, they start asking   
questions, just like Toby did." Jed exclaimed, trying to stay calm.   
"Maybe they should." John replied. Jed sighed, having no answer for   
that. He turned and looked down at the seal on his floor.   
"God, John. I don't know what's happening any more." He said softly as   
he sat down on the couch. "I don't know who the hell I'm supposed to be. I'm   
a husband, a father, and a politician. When it all comes down to it, am I   
just a guy with MS who lied about having MS?"   
"No." John said resolutely. "You're more than that, sir." Jed looked   
up and met John's gaze. 

  


Reach down your hand in your pocket   
Pull out some hope for me   
It's been a long day, always ain't that right   
And no Lord your hand won't stop   
It just keep you trembling   
It's been a long day, always ain't that right 

  


"Sir, I know we definitely don't see eye to eye on a lot of things."   
John started softly as he slowly walked towards the opposite couch. "Lord   
knows, as politicians, we've taken shots at each other, attempts to take each   
down a notch. However, you are a statesman, sir. You are good at what you do.   
Your heart appears to be in the right place, which sometimes isn't such a   
good thing. I find that I work more with my brain, with political thought but   
...   
"You're a good man, sir. When it comes down to it, you're more than   
just a man who lied. You lied to me, sir. You lied to the American people for   
more than eight years simply by not telling the truth. You lied to your   
staff, you lied to your friends. You lied to everyone, except maybe thirteen   
people. But the fact that you're a good man and a good president, and the   
fact that despite your illness and despite it all, you have succeeded, this   
is important, and *that* is who you are." John finished softly, his gaze   
resting on his feet as he sat down on the couch.   
"Who in the hell wrote that?" Jed asked softly after a pause. John   
started to chuckle and then Jed joined in. Soon the two of them were laughing   
together on the couches, together in the Oval office.   
"I don't know. Call it a weak moment, sir." John retorted. Jed   
chuckled and nodded.   
"I didn't know you were allowed to have weak moments, John." He   
retorted playfully. John chuckled and shrugged.   
"What can I say? I'm unpredictable? I'm just setting you up." He said.   
"I don't doubt it." Jed muttered. John smirked and then looked aorund.   
Jed sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's late. It's been a long day." He   
murmured. John nodded and clenched his hands together.   
"Yes, sir. It has." 

  


Well I'm surprised that you'd believe   
In any thing that comes from me   
I didn't hear from you or from someone else 

  


The silence in the room became deafening. Jed stood up and walked back   
behind his desk. There was a pile of reports for him to read, important for   
him to read so that he could properly govern this country that was on its way   
to hell in a handcart. He wasn't helping. He was pushing the cart down the   
hill. Abbey was right. Toby was right. John was right. He had lied. He had   
made promises and broken them. Was a lie when you said something *other* than   
the truth or was a lie when you simply didn't tell the truth? When you didn't   
say anything at all? This was a question that haunted him. It was a question   
that was dangling in front of him now, and it promised to continue to do so   
for the next few years. It promised to dangle there through the ordeal.   
"Are you going to be there, John?" He asked softly. "Can you give me   
your word that you're going to be there? Or should I figure you into this   
equation as a variable? I need to know this, John, because when it comes to   
what's happening in two years, I don't know anything any more. I have to talk   
to Abbey, to Leo, my staff, but I'm talking to you right now, and I need to   
hear what you have to say." He requested softly. John paused and then rose to   
his feet. He picked up the glass of water and took a long sip.   
"I don't know what to say, sir." He said finally. "All I know is that   
... we've come this far, haven't we? If... If you run for re-election   
and win, I need to know that I could have a lot more respect around this   
office."   
"You setting terms, John?" Jed asked, his tone somewhere between   
challenging and almost playfully.   
"If I gave you my word, would you even trust it?" John retorted. "Can   
we believe anything that comes out of each other's mouths any more? I can't   
trust you and you've *never* trusted me."   
"That's not true." Jed retorted sharply.   
      "Of course it is!" John replied. Jed sighed and looked back at his   
desk.   


  
And you're so    
Set in life man, a pisser they're waiting    
Too damn bad you get so far so fast    
So what, so long  

      "We're too different." Jed said softly. "Who the hell are you to tell   
me what I think? Who I am?" He asked suddenly, his voice sharp. John sighed   
and rolled his eyes, turning away from his superior.   
      "A moment ago, *you* didn't even know who you were!" He snapped. "I   
don't presume to tell you anything, sir, but I do know that when I walk into   
the room, your mind starts turning about how to cut me down. Is this another   
one? Did you come to me three years ago and say 'one term, John' just so that   
you could stand here today and say 'no dice' and watch me fume? Was this just   
a game you played so that I would end up looking like a fool again?"   
      "Of course not!" Jed roared. "How dare you!"   
      "I didn't think so!" John snapped. This silenced Jed. "I didn't think   
so and I didn't ask, did I? When the hell are you going to show me any   
respect? How dare you ask if I'm going to be there for you? Where the hell   
else am I going to be? Of course I'll be there. If for any reason but not to   
look like an idiot. I am not an idiot, Mr. President!"   
      The silence filled the room again. The two men stared each other in the   
eye, their tempers boiling inside. They had both come so far with these   
tempers, so far with raging voices and heated arguments. It was part of who   
they are. They had risen their respective ranks with pride, and they had made   
names for themselves. However their two lives just couldn't stop conflicting.   
When 2002 rolled around, they were facing the fignt of their lives. It was   
now, in this room, that they would decide who their opponents were not going   
to be.   
      "I'm going to be there, you bastard." John muttered as he ran his   
fingers through his hair and sat down again.   
      "That's President Bastard to you." Jed said softly.   


  
Reach down your hand in your pocket    
Pull out some hope for me   
It's been a long day, always ain't that right    
And no Lord your hand won't stop    
It just keep you trembling   
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  

      "Good night, Mr. President."   
      "Good night, John."   
      The Vice President closed the door behind him and walked away from the   
large oval office, the office that would not be his for a little while   
longer. He felt good. He felt better. He didn't know what he expected going   
into that room this night, but he did feel better. So it would be four extra   
years. He could last that long. After that, Bartlet would endorse him all the   
way. Besides, it wasn't even certain that it would be four more years. It was   
just the possibility of four more years, and he could live with the   
possibility.   
      Jed Bartlet sipped the last drop of his bourbon and then shut out the   
light. As he stepped out on to the balcony, he heard the murmur of secret   
service agents preparing to follow him. This was his life for right now. For   
the next two years, and possibly beyond that, this was his life. He had   
managed to find a way to communicate to John. He was proud of that. Yelling   
at each other seemed to be the best way for the two of them to work it out.   
In a sense, that's how it had worked with Toby too. Things might end up okay.   
Right now his major obstacle was Abbey, and Abbey was who he had to talk to.   
      It had been a long day. The road ahead contained many long days. Jed   
realized that. As he walked toward the residence, he thought about that and   
he began to chuckle. A series of long days.   
      He wouldn't have it any other way. 

The End... 

  


  


End file.
